My Dear Celestia
by Prince Furo
Summary: No, I'm not confused, evil, or chaotic. I'm just me.


I open my eyes to gray. Cold, dull, gray. Did I even open them? When closed, I see the same.

Gray.

I blink several times. Or at least _think_ I blinked several times. I can't even tell anymore; it's not like I can bring my hands up to my face and check. Or look into a mirror. I can't even wiggle my toes.

I suppose one might wonder what atrocity I caused to end up in this pathetic state. In all honesty, I never meant to cause such trouble.

Or rather, I didn't realize how unhappy Equestrian civilians were living under my rule. Not one pony ever told me that, not one! I was a fool, blinded by my own power. Only now do I see the error of my ways. If somepony had told me that, I would've changed. I would've built a world not only entertaining for myself, but also a world where ponies could live in happiness.

Too bad nopony ever gave me the chance to do that.

I wonder why everypony was so afraid to confront me. Was it my appearance? I admit, I could come off as a bit frightening when it comes to first impressions. But I'm not completely sure anymore since I can't remember exactly what I look like.

Was it because they feared getting hurt? I assure you, in all my days of ruling, I had never once hurt anypony. I have been known to pull a few harmless pranks and things of that sort, but nothing that would ever actually harm somepony.

The only ponies who ever dared to confront me were the alicorn sisters: Celestia and Luna.

But they didn't do so in a very kind manner.

There I was, minding my own business, when two alicorns came out of nowhere and began attacking me. I didn't fight back; no, scratch that. I _couldn't_ fight back. Not only did they not give me enough time to counter their attacks, but I didn't know how to either. I had never fought anypony in my entire life... and I sure didn't want to start that day.

I tried to desperately call out, hoping they might stop and instead try to talk with me. But they ignored my cries.

My cries turned to screams; screams that only appear in nightmares. But my nightmare was real...and it's name was Celestia.

The white alicorn circled around me, shooting beams of magic from her horn. They were incredibly hot, like fire. Her perfect aim sent the shots directly on my neck. I heard the sizzling of my fur as it turned black and scorched my skin. I didn't have time to think, everything hurt. Luna flew in from behind, piercing my shoulder with her long, sharp horn. Once she pulled it out, I could feel the warm liquid crawl down my arm. It dripped to the ground, staining the dirt with brilliant splashes of crimson.

I whimpered from the pain and dropped to my knees. The alicorns were merciless, and continued attacking. I looked up only to find my eyes locked with Celestia's. They were filled with only what I could describe as hatred. Pure hatred... for me.

From that point on, everything was a blur. It was hard to see view my surroundings through the hot tears that didn't seem to stop. I only remember the sisters announcing something about 'The Elements of Harmony', whatever that was, and my so called 'evil' rule coming to an end.

And after that... darkness.

This whole predicament is rather unfair in my case. If only everypony heard my half of the story, maybe I wouldn't be imprisoned in stone. Perhaps Celestia, Luna, and myself could all have ruled over Equestria together. But it's all too late for thoughts like that. Celestia didn't 'save' everypony from me. She _stole _what was rightfully mine.

If everypony knew what really happened, she would be stripped of her power. Nopony would kiss the the ground she walked on anymore, or refer to her as a God of sorts. I would be freed from my prison and resume my rule. It would be perfect.

I knew better than to get my hopes up, though. I'm forever doomed to an eternal life of stone. My only source of comfort lies in my own thoughts.

Everyday is the same. Staring at the same gray stone. Thinking the same thoughts. Hearing the same remarks around me.

Did I mention that yet? I can hear what goes on around me. From what I've gathered, I've been placed in a garden in the grounds of Celestia's castle. Ponies wander through the garden often, admiring the beautiful statues and the work put into making them.

...Then they get to me.

The reactions of ponies can vary, but they almost always end in laughter. Some gasp upon seeing me. Others question each other. But I've never once heard a pony say anything along the lines of, 'I wonder how it feels to be sealed away in stone,' or, 'That poor guy,' or anything remotely close to that. No, it's always the same.

'Why does he have a lion paw and a snake tail?'

'I'm sure glad I didn't live in the era he ruled in.'

'Wow, he's hideous!'

'Thank Celestia for saving us from such a monstrosity.'

I can every one of their snide remarks. I'm able to picture their faces as they laugh and jeer at me. As if being stuck in stone isn't enough.

If only everypony could hear me. Things would be so much different. ...Or would they not even care? ...I'm guessing it's the latter.

Thank you so much, my dear Celestia. Thank you for subjecting me to a life of torment. I really do appreciate it. Not only did you turn my exterior into stone... I'm pretty certain you turned my heart to stone as well.

No, I'm not confused, evil, or chaotic.

I'm just me.


End file.
